shadowsofthedamnedfandomcom-20200213-history
George Reed
George Reed (kana じょーじ・れえど, romaji Jōji Reedo) is a character in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. He operates as one of Fleming's six VIP lieutenants in the City of the Damned, and is also the first of the VIP's to be encountered by Garcia and Johnson on their journey. Appearance In his initial form, Reed wears a heavy jacket and uses padding to protect much of his body, covered entirely in blood. Long blades protrude from each of his wrists, and a harmonica lies lodged inside his throat. Later, in, "Rides of the Lost Heart," he consumes his own heart, and then attains an appearance of a human body with a goat head. History Biography During the stage "What a Wonderful World", Garcia Hotspur and Johnson encounter a story book entitled "The Man Who Never Had His Fill", which chronicles the life and death of Reed. Death And City Of The Damned Various posters scattered in the city refer to him as "''Count George... Our great benefactor." '' This indicated that George must have gained some form of noble status in the Underworld. Powers and Abilities Human form While in human form, he chases the player around trying to chop him up with the blades attached to his arms. The player must stun George by shooting a barrel of light when he is near it. Then George can be shot in the head while he is lying on the ground. When enough damage is done on him, George will take the goat head and hide with it while darkness consumes the player. The player must locate the goat head, shoot it, then continue to battle George. Beast form After eating his own heart he becomes a demon and summons a horse to ride. He rides around with a chance of hitting the player, when the horse stops it poops out darkness. George can only be damaged when the player is standing in the darkness. George has a dark core on his back. Upon shooting it, the darkness areas will vanish, and the horse will collapse for a moment, revealing the core on its belly, which can be shot at this time. Next the pair will fly up onto the fountain, and George throws spears at the player. After three or four volleys, the pattern returns to the pair riding around the area, making more darkness zones. When the horse takes enough damage and is defeated, George eats the horse's heart which increases his size to a giant, and then he eats the horse right afterwords. In battle, he will stomp on the ground that causes a shockwave and when damaged will release worms that try to attack the player. George has about nine cores on his body that must be destroyed to defeat him, included the jeweled piece on his left ankle. Finally, he will urinate darkness into the fountain, which envelopes the whole area in darkness. More worms pop out of the ground, and the goal is to shoot the intestines that are now protruding from George's abdomen. This will finally defeat him. Etymology George's surname, "Reed," would seem to be derived from the musical instrument part of the same name; it serves as a mouthpiece that consists of thin material that vibrates to produce sound, nodding to the frequent sounds he blares out via his old harmonica. Also interestingly enough, George's first name is said to have originated from the name, "Zeus Gorgos," which was an epithet for the Greek God Zeus in his aspect as a god of crops; George is often referred to in posters found around the Underworld as, "Our Great Benefactor," which may imply that, in the Underworld's society, George may have had some influence as a provider of goods of some kind. Johnsonpedia * Reed's physical appearance bears a striking resemblance to Nemesis from Resident Evil. Both are towering, leather clad monsters who pursue the player, possess disfigured, heavily mutilated faces, and have spoken dialogue that is limited only to grunts and roars. * George's storybook seems to paint him as a living incarnation of the sin of gluttony, as a result of his condition in life, he kept consuming more and more, both food as well as things to bring him desire and pleasure, only to be left constantly wanting more. Category:Shadows of the Damned Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses